Déclassement
by Daft-Imagination
Summary: Harry Potter est un étudiant ayant terminé ses études. Déclassement oblige, le jeune homme se voit contraint d'accepter la demande de travail du richissime héritier Draco Malfoy : Homme à tout faire.
1. Votre Quoi ?

**Déclassement**

Warning ! Fic non sorcier - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance/Humour

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans une sorte de réalité, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Pas de spoils puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Voici enfin venir le premier chapitre de cette fiction dont j'avais déjà fait l'annonce il y a de cela quelques mois. Le rythme de publication sera décidé dans quelques jours.

► Bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : _Harry Potter est un étudiant ayant terminé ses études. Déclassement oblige, le jeune homme se voit contraint d'accepter la demande de travail du richissime héritier Draco Malfoy : Homme à tout faire._

* * *

Déclassement : Obtenir un travail et une rémunération en dessous de son niveau de qualification.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Votre... Quoi ?

Le train était bondé, comme d'habitude. Harry regardait défiler à travers sa fenêtre poussiéreuse, cette ville grise aussi moche que triste, aux bâtiments plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres, signes de puissances et d'innovation technique... Du moins pour certains. Lui imaginait plutôt ces immeubles comme la métaphore phallique de leurs constructeurs, trop occupés et acharnés à comparer la taille de leur engin et accessoirement de leur virilité, par le biais détourner que représentaient ces buildings colossaux, fièrement dressés vers le ciel.

Ah... La fierté mal placée des hommes pouvait aller si loin...

Assis sur la banquette dure et inconfortable du wagon numéro quatre, le jeune homme tenta de terminer sa nuit. Il fit de son mieux afin d'ignorer le bruit ambiant déjà dynamique qui régnait dans le compartiment, et ce malgré l'heure matinale qu'affichait sa montre. Mais une fois ses yeux fermés, ce fut la perception de ce bruit de pages tournées avec difficulté qui l'agaça, le faisant grogner intérieurement, et plus que tout lui faisant alors abandonner tout espoirs de gagner, enfin, quelques minutes ensommeillées.

Harry serait de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

L'homme installé en face de lui, lunettes, costard trois pièces bleu marine, chemise blanche, cravate grise, montre de luxe au poignet, était tranquillement entrain de lire son journal économique, alors que les néons blafards éclairaient ses cheveux à la coupe très années cinquante, gominés et impeccables. L'inconnu était tout ce qu'il n'était pas... Lui, arborait un simple jean droit et brut, un pull à grosse maille grège, un pardessus noir et une écharpe en laine blanche, quant à ses cheveux... Ses satanés cheveux semblaient s'être doté depuis toujours de leur propre volonté, plantés sur son crâne de façon complètement désordonnée, si bien que Harry avait abandonné l'idée de les dresser depuis longtemps.

Puis, observant de son regard vert et critique l'homme au costume tourner les pages de son _Financial Times_ d'un air très concerné, Harry, pensant avoir déjà vu l'image qui recouvrait la une quelque part, tenta d'en discerner la date inscrite...

01/01/12.

Il se foutait de sa gueule... C'était pas possible. Cela allait presque faire deux semaines que ce journal venait d'être édité, et c'était justement aujourd'hui que l'homme pingouin avait décidé d'en entreprendre la lecture ! Comme si l'autre Mad Men n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le lire _avant, _son foutu bout de papier.

_Bien avant_.

Non. Il avait fallu qu'il le sorte au moment même où lui espérait avoir un petit moment de répit, foutant en l'air ses précieuses minutes de sommeil.

« Le frimeur... » pensa sournoisement Harry.

Pour sûr que le journal à la main et la lecture de ce dernier parfaisaient complètement l'uniforme du travailleur modèle. Il s'agissait là de l'accessoire indémodable à avoir pour ne pas être « Has Been ». Ah... Le monde de l'entreprise, quelle dureté ! Même là, on était « hype », « in », « trend »... Ou on ne l'était pas. Quelle misère.

Le jeune homme balaya de son regard l'ensemble du wagon... C'était officiel, le train les menait à un enterrement. Se tenaient dans son wagon une majorité de personnes, toutes vêtues de costumes plus ou moins sombres, tirant des gueules pas possibles, concurrençant certainement le mort qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enterrer.

Bordel, que c'était triste.

Regardant toujours le journal de l'homme, Harry repensa alors à l'annonce qu'il avait lu avant hier matin collée sur les murs de son petit immeuble. Cette annonce lui avait paru honnête... Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à appeler le numéro qui l'accompagnait et la personne sur laquelle il était tombé lui avait paru très professionnelle... Le travail proposé s'apparentait à femme de ménage -homme dans son cas précis-... Comment disait-on déjà ? Ah oui ! Technicien de surface. Quelle connerie cette appellation. Mais bon... Harry n'avait pas rechigné cette demande de travail pour le moins opportuniste et bienvenue et avait accepté de passer un entretient aujourd'hui même.

De toute façon, en période de vache maigre, tout lui paraissait correcte du moment où il arrivait à boucler ses factures en fin de mois.

L'hiver était arrivé dans toute sa froide splendeur... _Froide_, c'était le cas de le dire. Si froid qu'il en avait ressenti les effets sur ses factures de gaz et d'électricité. Pour l'instant il avait un toit, le chauffage, de quoi se nourrir, deux plaques de cuisson, des vêtements chauds, une douche, l'eau chaude, une télé, la radio, ses bouquins et son chat. Même s'il peinait à conserver son vingt mètres carrés, il s'en sortait toujours. D'une façon ou d'une autre... Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais malgré ses talents et aptitudes certains en calculs, il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne pouvait prévoir et maîtriser... Les caprices du temps par exemple.

Il avait pourtant essayé de dormir avec plus de couvertures. Il avait pourtant essayé de dormir avec le pull-over immonde tricoté par la mère de son meilleur ami. Il avait essayé. Il l'avait fait... Mais n'étant pas un surhomme, il avait vite abandonné l'idée de s'emmitoufler au point de s'étouffer et avait augmenté l'intensité du chauffage.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que cette impétueuse "Vague de Grand Froid" s'était abattue sur l'ensemble de l'Angleterre. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il comptait l'argent perdu lorsqu'il allumait un de ses quelques radiateurs. Et plus le temps passait, plus ce froid perdurait, plus il sentait son compte en banque se réduire dangereusement.

S'il ne décrochait pas ce job, il serait dans le rouge et n'en avait que trop conscience.

Voilà pourquoi, en cette matinée gelée du mercredi onze janvier, Harry Potter avait fini par quitter le train, se retrouvant alors devant les grilles dorées d'un immeuble de particuliers, après dix bonnes minutes de marche. La façade blanche et polie s'accordait parfaitement avec les flocons de neige qui tournoyaient dans l'air. Sous ses pieds et plus particulièrement sous la fine pellicule de gel et de neige, il savait que se trouvait un trottoir d'une propreté inédite. Sans chewing-gum collés, sans mégots de cigarettes jetés d'un geste souple et parfaitement ridicule, sans déchets de quelconque nature, sans pisse ou excréments de chien. Sans rien. Propre, juste propre.

Ce quartier, le jeune homme ne le connaissait que de nom. L'endroit étant trop éloigné de sa fac, il n'y était jamais ne serait-ce que passé.

Harry observa la rue et les différents bâtisses et immeubles la composant d'un air sceptique. Chaque immeuble respirait le luxe à sa façon. Certains étaient foncièrement modernes, surprenant de part la prouesse technique engagée dans leur structure même, d'autres plutôt traditionnels mais très chics et assez bourgeois, d'autres encore étaient plus extravagants que les décors d'un théâtre à machines. Il y avait de tout. Et malgré l'allure définitivement couteuse de chaque édifice, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'aucun n'était réellement beau. Chaque immeuble en soi l'était certainement... Mais l'ensemble ne semblait respirer que l'arrogance de leur propriétaire et leur objectif puéril de faire plus et mieux que le voisin.

Mais ce qui paraissait être ridicule et incompréhensible pour lui ne l'était clairement pas pour eux.

Il soupira et concentra à nouveau son regard sur les immenses grilles qui lui faisaient face. Et c'est à la fois tout aussi résigné que déterminé qu'il se décida d'appuyer son index sur l'interphone situé à sa gauche.

- Résidence Malfoy, j'écoute. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'éleva la voix nasillarde et minaudante d'une femme.

- Bonjour, je viens pour l'annonce du...

- Ah oui ! Entrez je vous prie, le coupa-t-elle, dernier étage.

Et elle raccrocha.

Le jeune homme perplexe face au manque de civilité de la femme fronça des sourcils tout en poussant une des lourdes grilles de l'immeuble. Il s'engagea à pas mesurés vers l'ascenseur se demandant alors s'il avait, finalement, bien fait de venir. Bien trop vite, les chiffres lumineux des différents étages défilèrent sous ses yeux verts et rapidement, Harry arriva à destination. Face à lui, un long corridor aux murs blancs, au parquet ciré semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Au loin, la double et lourde porte d'entrée en bois massif semblait quant à elle peu enclin à l'inviter.. L'impressionnant quelque peu.

Respirant un bon coup, il se décida d'aller à la rencontre de son, peut être, futur employeur.

Harry sonna à la porte afin de manifester sa présence et attendit. Bien vite, il entendit de bruyants claquements de talons sur le parquet ainsi que la voix qui l'avait accueilli peu avant.

« Bordel ! Pour quoi il me prend ce connard ! J'suis pas la bonne à tout faire ici.. » distingua-t-il tout juste avant que l'immense porte ne s'ouvre devant lui.

- Hello! prononça une jeune femme brune à son encontre.

Cette dernière portait un tailleur noir cintré au niveau de la taille ainsi une jolie jupe crayon assortie tout en tenant contre elle une dizaine de dossiers multicolores.

- Je suis Pansy, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry la saisit et la femme échangea avec lui une poignet de main vigoureuse et sèche.

- Je m'appelle...

- Oui, oui, le coupa-t-elle d'un geste de main en soufflant disgracieusement. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Harry fronça de nouveau des sourcils, mais entreprit tout de même de suivre la malpolie. Ils traversèrent un long couloir identique à celui qu'il venait de traverser juste avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, et arrivèrent rapidement dans un salon aux murs gris et blancs, doucement éclairé par la lumière qui s'infiltrait par les immenses fenêtres.

- Attendez ici, quelqu'un devrait rapidement venir vous faire passer l'entretient, expliqua-t-elle rapidement avant de le laisser seul dans la salle.

Harry soupira. Prenant son mal en patience, il commença à détailler le salon dans lequel il se tenait. La pièce devait être aussi grande que son appartement... Et le jeune homme grimaça face à cette constatation. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres tous rangés de façon aléatoire et le mobilier semblait réellement être cher. Ne sachant pas s'il était autorisé à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils qui apparaissaient pourtant pour le moins confortables, il préféra rester debout. Continuant d'observer son environnement, Harry ne manqua pas de noter la caméra de surveillance suspendue dans un coin de la pièce.

« Les riches et leur peur viscérale de perdre de l'argent... » pensa-t-il mentalement en arborant un sourire en coin.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre... Cela allait faire plus de cinq minutes qu'il attendait. Spirituellement, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait mieux fait d'accepter cette entretient à l'heure la plus tôt possible, assurant ainsi ses arrières si jamais il venait à prendre du retard dans son agenda. Il n'était pas encore neuf heures, et son prochain train était à onze heure moins dix. Harry espérait que l'entretient ne durerait pas trop longtemps, afin qu'il puisse arriver à l'heure à son prochain boulot. Il n'avait jamais eu à déclarer le moindre retard à Seamus, son patron, jusque là, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer.

-Bonjour, s'éleva alors une voix masculine chaude et coulante juste derrière lui.

Surpris, Harry se retourna vivement afin de se présenter devant le possesseur de la voix... Et son détenteur était à son image. L'homme qui lui faisait face était viril et... Grand. Ce qualificatif fut le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit. Alors que lui arborait un simple mètre soixante-treize, l'autre homme mesurait à vue de nez le mettre quatre-vingt-cinq. De quoi se sentir petit... Très petit. Outre cette première constatation, son vis à vis était blond, blond platine même et était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris.

-Draco Malfoy, enchanté, déclara l'homme d'une étrange voix séductrice en lui tendant la main.

Harry s'en saisit et répondit simplement :

-De même, Monsieur. Je m'appelle...

-Harry Potter, l'interrompit le blond en roulant bizarrement le « r » de son prénom tout en lui souriant.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête.

« A croire que ça devient une habitude de me couper la parole à chaque fois que je veux me présenter dans cette baraque... »

- Vous êtes encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs... marmonna l'homme d'une voix si basse que Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Rien, lui répondit le blond en lui souriant de nouveau. Je suppose que vous êtes arrivé ici parce que vous avez lu mon annonce non ?

Étonné, Harry s'exclama :

- Votre annonce ? Oh ! C'est donc vous l'employeur pour lequel je dois postuler !

Voyant la surprise transformer son mignon visage, Draco Malfoy rigola doucement et précisa :

- Vous vous imaginiez sans aucun doute à vous présenter devant un vieux couple de riches retraités.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rigoler.

- Oui, en quelque sorte... répondit-il néanmoins un peu embarrassé. Juste... Juste que je n'imaginais simplement pas mon employeur aussi jeune, termina-t-il en haussant des épaules.

- Et cela vous déçoit-il ? demanda l'homme en ronronnant presque.

A ces mots, Harry fixa alors son regard vert dans des orbes grises et brillantes, qui l'observaient depuis le début d'une manière assez étrange, et déclara platement :

- A dire vrai, je me moque éperdument de la tête que peut avoir mon employeur. Cela n'a jamais influé et n'influera jamais sur ma façon de travailler... commença-t-il. Monsieur Malfoy, je suis venu ici dans l'unique but de postuler pour un travail. C'est tout, termina-t-il d'une manière peut être un peu plus sèche que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Sa tirade faite, un drôle de silence teinta alors l'air, si bien que Harry préféra concentrer son regard sur ses chaussures. Le jeune homme était dans l'expectative totale, ignorant si d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait contrarié son potentiel employeur.

« J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de raconter une blague, si j'avais su... Ça marche toujours avec eux... Ou fermer ma gueule dans le dernier des cas... Mince ! Tu peux dire adieu à ce job Harry ! » soupira-t-il mentalement.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de postuler pour cet emploi... annonça soudainement Draco Malfoy de sa voix chaude et basse.

« J'en étais sûr ! J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire ! » se flagella le jeune homme.

-... Dans la mesure où vous êtes déjà engagé afin d'occuper ce poste, termina l'autre homme.

- Hein ?

Harry avait mal compris... C'était pas possible. Draco lâcha un petit rire attendri face à sa réaction. Rire qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de relever correctement. Il était engagé ! Bien sûr d'une façon étrange... Et ce sans même avoir eu à présenter son CV. Mais il était engagé ! Ce simple fait occulta le reste de ses pensées, balayant tel un raz-de-marée le curieux sentiment de mal être qu'il ressentait lorsque l'homme blond le regardait... Il était engagé et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Harry soupira soulagé et heureux.

- Suis-je réellement engagé ? demanda-t-il en offrant à l'autre homme son plus beau sourire.

- En effet... lui répondit le blond un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'approchait ostensiblement de lui. Aujourd'hui, mon cher Harry, vous êtes officiellement nommé comme étant mon homme à tout faire...

Ledit Harry fronça des sourcils... Pas réellement sûr s'il devait prendre en compte dans cette simple expression, le sous entendu purement sexuel qui y demeurait.

C'était donc ça !

Le regard que Draco Malfoy lui lançait depuis le commencement de leur conversation, était un regard dégoulinant de phéromones lubriques ! Merde ! Comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

L'homme blond se tenait à présent à moins d'un bras de sa position. Dans l'hypothèse farfelue où ses oreilles auraient sans aucun doute mal saisi les propos de l'homme, Harry se lança et demanda complètement incertain :

- Vous pourriez répéter s'il-vous-plait ? Je pense que j'ai mal compris...

- Dès que nous aurons discuter de vos conditions et horaires de travail... Bref, de toute cette paperasserie et choses ennuyeuses, vous deviendrez _mon _homme à tout faire, répéta Draco Malfoy en insistant proprement sur le possessif « mon ».

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti face aux paroles de l'homme. Devait-il se méfier ? Oui, assurément.

Il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il avait été engagé dans un restaurant, d'une manière assez similaire à celle d'aujourd'hui... La patronne l'avait accepté sans même avoir lu son curriculum vitae, et à son premier jour de boulot, il s'était rendu compte que sa tâche était de « tenir compagnie » aux clients le temps que leurs plats arrivent devant leur nez. Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu à s'assoir, pensant quitter ce lieu en bonne et due forme... Harry n'avait pas supporté les regards dégueulasses de ces gens sur sa personne. Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme préféra d'autant plus vérifier une dernière fois ce qu'il avait entendu... Avant bien évidemment, de se barrer vite fait bien fait de cet endroit inquiétant. Harry réitéra donc une dernière fois sa question.

-Votre... Quoi ?

* * *

Posté le 13/05/12

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche ! A bientôt !

Note :

► Corrige les fautes d'orthographe au fur et à mesure de ses relectures, donc... Il se peut qu'il en reste quelques unes.


	2. Deux milles Livres

Warning ! Fic non sorcier - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance/Humour

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans une sorte de réalité, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Pas de spoils puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

►** Merci à tous ceux/celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos « Alertes » et/ou dans vos « Favoris », ainsi qu'un grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissée une review ! Réponse à ces dernières en fin de chapitre.**

► Mon calendrier quant à la publication des nouveaux chapitres n'a toujours pas été fixé. Étant donné l'échéance du BAC avançant à grands pas, ajoutée à mes deux autres fictions en cours dont le planning a été choisi, il est difficile pour moi de m'organiser au mieux. Je pense néanmoins que je posterais un chapitre de cette fiction par mois et que la date de parution sera davantage établie autour la vingtaine. Dès que la/les dates seront fixées, elle(s) apparaîtra(ont) sur mon profil.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Deux milles Livres*

- Deux milles livres.

Merde. Si l'autre le prenait par la raison, alors il était loin de pouvoir s'en aller de cet endroit aussi discrètement que cette ridicule petite mouche qu'il avait vu voler deux minutes auparavant. Non pas que Harry enviait ce misérable insecte en cet instant précis... Mais franchement... Quelle genre de mouche se préoccupait de payer un loyer, des factures ainsi que des crédits de toutes sortes ?

Aucune évidemment.

De la même façon qu'il n'était pas ridicule de penser que l'insecte se préoccupait généralement et entre autre, d'éviter de se faire bouffer par un insecte plus gros, de se faire asphyxier par une bombe au nom de parfums très inspiré du type : « Fraicheur Agrumes » ou encore « Ambiance des Landes », de se faire écraser par un tapette quadrillée fluorescente, ou bien de se faire cramer les ailes par une ampoule trop chaude. Certes, l'espérance de vie d'une mouche était sans aucun doute assez courte... Quel euphémisme ! Mais alors que cette dernière y trépassait -disons-le honnêtement- très rapidement... Lui savait que si la société commençait à le bouffer, si le système l'engloutissait, s'il commençait à faire la fine bouche, il n'aurait pas droit à une mort aussi fulgurante...

Si la mouche coulait à pic, lui savait qu'il se noierait douloureusement une main invisible bien enfoncée dans son crâne pour qu'il y reste, dans sa vase. Sans boulot et par extension sans argent, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il n'était certainement pas du genre à consommer pour consommer, sans pour autant aller à chaque extrême du seuil de pauvreté.

Ce dont il avait horreur.

La pauvreté faisait système. C'était un état de fait, et Harry ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre la voie du repli sur soi dans le meilleur des cas ou celle de la marginalisation dans le pire... Se désintéresser de tout ce qui constituait encore le dehors, les autres, la vie, la société ne l'aiderait pas.

Alors oui, il avait besoin d'un nouveau job.

Mais depuis l'annonce de son éventuel salaire versé si jamais il acceptait ce travail, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi son cerveau s'était entêté de comptabiliser le nombre de cheminées qu'il arrivait à distinguer sur le tableau majestueux qui trônait sur le mur du sympathique salon, la partie gauche étant complètement cachée par une chevelure blonde retombant parfaitement sur la tête de son propriétaire.

«Ça c'est injuste...» pensa le jeune homme brun envieux.

Et alors que son compte de cheminées en arrivait péniblement à neuf, son regard se déporta progressivement -et ce malgré-lui- sur un front pâle... Puis, ses yeux verts finirent par rencontrer les congénères grises et pétillantes de Draco Malfoy.

«Depuis quand est-il si proche ?» s'interrogea Harry, pris de court par la proximité engagée par l'homme blond.

- Êtes-vous toujours avec moi ? ronronna alors le propriétaire des orbes grises, de sa voix chaude et un peu rauque.

- Heu... O-Oui, oui, balbutia Harry, mal à l'aise avec le si petit écart qui les séparait. Je réfléchissais à votre proposition, mentit-il.

Jamais il n'avouerait de vive voix qu'il était tout bonnement entrain de faire joujou avec le tableau de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

De toute façon... Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Centrer son esprit durant quelques minutes sur quelque chose de totalement autre à la situation qu'il était entrain de vivre avait permis à son esprit de passer outre le choc mais surtout l'euphorie qu'il aurait pu ressentir, le faisait perdre par ailleurs un soupçon de sa pragmatique. Harry Potter était malheureusement le genre de personnes qui s'emballait un peu trop vite face à ces annonces généreuses, lorsque son logement et son mince confort étaient sur la sellette.

A présent son esprit rationnel retrouvé, les choses réellement intéressantes étaient à prévoir... Semblait-il. Il ne perdait rien à poser quelques questions... Pour l'instant.

- Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-il sur un ton ouvert mais néanmoins ferme. J'aimerais savoir ce que sous-entend la fonction « d'homme à tout faire » sous votre toit. La lecture de votre annonce stipulait que ce dont vous aviez besoin était d'une femme de ménage. L'appel téléphonique que j'ai passé afin de vérifier les sources de cette annonce pour enfin envisager d'y postuler m'a aussi confirmé cet état de fait, termina-t-il de la façon la plus polie qu'il le put.

La vérité était que Harry s'attendait réellement à entendre sortir de la bouche de l'homme blond des phrases salaces et vulgaires en tous genres. Chose d'autant plus énervante et triste, que le jeune homme trouvait tout de même sa compagnie assez plaisante. Son regard étrange mis à part, Draco Malfoy semblait pourtant être quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête... Mais les impressions et les apparences ne formaient aucune logique dans son esprit, et Harry avait appris avec le temps à ne pas se baser sur ses ressentis... Eux-seuls étaient trompeurs.

C'est pourquoi le brun pensait réellement se retrouver face à ces mots infectes et frigorifiant. Le genre d'expressions dont il ignorait même qu'elles pouvaient lui être adressées... Jusqu'à ce qu'il les entende pour la première fois à la faculté, alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année. Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ce jour là, le ciel s'était considérablement assombri, menaçant alors la ville de Londres de ses trombes d'eau imminentes. Dans ces moments là, la capitale représentait pour lui tout ce qu'il détestait. L'odeur dérangeante du mouillé sur le bitume, les feuilles crevées tombant comme des ruines sur les trottoirs défoncés, ces flaques grises que faisaient exploser ces voitures lorsqu'elles passaient, le bruit scintillant de la pluie couvert par la ville, ces clients installés derrière leurs vitrines au sec et au chaud le regardant passer, ces inconnus dans la rue qui le bousculaient sans mot d'excuses à lui, le seul abruti courant à contre sens... Ce tout qu'il trouvait moche. Ce tout dont il n'en pouvait plus. Il le détestait.

Et comme à chaque fois, la journée orageuse avait pressé Harry à rentrer chez lui rapidement afin d'éviter de se prendre une douche en plein air. Mais entre les projets établis et le quotidien, il y avait un monde insolite et fascinant qui les séparait souvent. En cette fin de journée, un de ses professeurs en sciences l'avait pris à parti, prétextant que son dernier devoir avait été catastrophique. Harry, étant un élève consciencieux était donc resté, prenant soin d'écouter les paroles et conseils de son professeur... Jusqu'à ce que le problème des premiers partiels ne soit abordé. Le jeune homme se rappela alors d'une façon un peu trop nette l'amalgame des mots, «réussite», «rendez-vous», «fantasme», «bouche de salope», «partiels», énoncés par son professeur de l'époque.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry était persuadé que les choses et leur cours seraient à ceci près identiques.

Sauf que face à lui, ne se tenait pas son professeur pervers... Mais Draco Malfoy.

Et demeurait là tout un univers de différences.

Contre toutes attentes, l'homme blond répondit à ses interrogations d'un rire franc et léger. Un rire honnête. Pas un de ces ricanements méprisants contre lesquels il avait souvent été confronté. Un vrai rire. Un rire qui surprit le brun, si bien que Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé... Ce regard gris concupiscent. Naïvement, il pensa qu'il était impossible qu'un homme doté d'un tel rire puisse vouloir le voir à quatre pattes devant lui, complètement soumis... Harry Potter, était malheureusement aussi le genre de personnes à n'avoir jamais réellement eu d'expérience amoureuses dans sa vie... Chose qui le rendait aussi candide qu'une jeune et fraîche jouvencelle au temps des preux chevaliers sur le plan de sa propre sexualité. Pourtant, le sexe n'avait jamais représenté pour lui un sujet tabou. Pas avec ses amis en tous cas.

Toujours étonné par le rire de l'homme blond, Harry attendit donc patiemment que ce dernier lui explique les raisons pour lesquelles il était là.

Le ton incroyablement mesuré mais indéniablement impétueux du jeune homme l'avait fait rire, et Draco savait que le petit brun s'était réellement contenu quant à son expression ainsi qu'à sa demande. A ses yeux, Harry Potter était juste adorable.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entraperçu dans ce restaurant, entrain de renverser «accidentellement» un plat de soupe «emprunté» à un serveur sur l'entrejambe d'un quadragénaire dont les mains s'étaient un peu trop longuement attardées sur les fesses d'une serveuse de l'établissement. Feignant d'être désolé, Harry était même allé jusqu'à éponger _très_ fortement et certainement _très_ douloureusement les couilles brûlées de l'homme... L'incident s'était produit l'été précédent, dans un restaurant très prisé par les hommes d'affaires qui cherchaient à conclure d'importants contrats. Draco, bien que nullement intéressé par ces endroits de « basses zones » comme il les appelait, y avait été traîné de force par un de ses amis entrepreneurs. Ami qui l'avait alors assuré que le service y était impeccable...

Sans doute l'était-il jusqu'à ce qu'une forte tête brune soit engagée.

Tête qu'il ne pensait par ailleurs jamais revoir.

Car depuis ce jour neigeux, depuis leur première rencontre sur ce pont en acier gelé, depuis cette chaussé blanche maculé de terre et cette route salée tordant la circulation, et ce malgré tous les pouvoirs et l'argent qu'il possédait... Jamais Draco Malfoy n'avait retrouvé la moindre trace de cet « Inconnu aux yeux émeraudes et à la grande gueule » comme il avait pris l'habitude de le nommer. Et il avait suffi qu'un de ses amis l'emmène dans le restaurant le plus minable de Londres pour qu'il le retrouve. Enfin...

Draco se rappelait de l'esclandre qu'avait provoqué cette soupe brulante renversée sur l'homme d'affaire. Ce dernier, avant de faire venir son médecin personnel, avait menacé le gérant de la boîte d'une fermeture prochaine. Pensant alors que l'endroit -bien que trop vulgaire- était le lieu où son Inconnu travaillait, Draco avait discrètement sorti de sa poche son chéquier afin de faire taire la bouche puante de l'homme... Le lendemain, le restaurant avait ouvert ses portes comme à son habitude, mais alors qu'il pensait y retrouver son Inconnu, la patronne lui avait répliqué agacée que le jeune homme n'avait jamais travaillé dans son restaurant, la veille représentant alors ce qu'aurait du être sa première journée de travail jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son job consistait à tenir la compagnie avec la clientèle. La mâchoire crispée face à ces révélations mais ses pensées néanmoins rassurées, Draco exigea alors le CV qu'avait laissé son Inconnu lorsqu'il s'était présenté.

En repartant, l'homme avait alors lancé quelques coup de fils...

Deux semaines plus tard, le restaurant fermait définitivement ses portes.

Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, son Inconnu répondant en réalité au nom de Harry Potter se tenait simplement devant lui, le scrutant de son regard vert foutrement envoutant, attendant sagement et silencieusement une réponse à sa question. Question dont le brun, non loin d'être stupide, avait déjà supposé les différentes réponses possibles.

Mais Draco n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui sortir celles dont il s'attendait -et à raison d'ailleurs-, à entendre. Même si son corps se contenait difficilement en présence du brun, Draco possédait encore la maîtrise de sa tête et de sa langue. Et plus que tout, le blond ne voulait pas effrayer Harry avec le langage plus que cru et malvenu qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il voyait le petit brun au caractère de lion s'assagir tel un petit chat suspicieux en sa présence. De toute façon, Draco savait que cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer verbalement le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous avez effectivement été choisi pour vous présenter à une annonce afin de devenir ma femme de ménage, commença le blond lentement. Mais à ce que je constate... Vous n'en êtes pas une... De femme je veux dire.

Harry, qui l'écoutait attentivement nia d''un signe de tête.

- J'ai donc jugé préférable d'utiliser un autre... Terme, qui mettrait davantage en corrélation ce que vous êtes et ce que vous allez faire, ici, sous ma demeure, s'expliqua l'homme de sa voix si particulière.

Le brun arqua visiblement son sourcil droit à ses paroles, sourcil qu'il finit par abaisser afin de laisser place sur son visage fin un simple petit sourire.

«Soit il me prend pour un con... Soit j'ai vraiment l'air d'en être un pour qu'il me sorte une excuse aussi débile...» se moqua-t-il silencieusement.

- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'énoncer rapidement la liste de tâche que je me devrais d'exécuter si jamais j'acceptais ce travail ? relança Harry.

Ce fût au tour du blond de sourire, amusé par la défiance totale que possédait contre lui son futur homme à tout faire.

- Et bien... Je suppose que généralement, les femmes de ménages sont payées à passer le balais, l'aspirateur, le chiffon bref, à faire le ménage dans toutes les pièces d'une maison, répondit-il ironiquement. Seulement j'exigerais en plus de vous que vous me prépariez à manger, bien entendu... il faudra que cela me convienne. Et croyez-moi, j'ai des goûts assez tranchés et difficiles.

«Tiens ! C'est fou, mais jamais je ne l'aurais devinée seul celle là !» ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry, se retenant tout juste de rouler les yeux au ciel.

-... Vous serez aussi responsable de l'appartement lorsque je ne serais pas là, dans la mesure où vous y habiterez aussi...

- Pardon ? s'exclama brutalement Harry, interrompant net les babillages de l'homme. Vous voulez que je vienne vivre ici ?

Irrité d'avoir été si sèchement interrompu, Draco répondit sarcastiquement :

- Si je vous demande d'habiter chez moi, c'est bien que je veuille quelque part que vous y veniez...

- Ça je l'avais compris, merci. Ne jouez pas sur les mots avec moi, s'agaça le brun. Ce que ma question sous entendait était : Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Dans l'hypothèse où j'accepte votre...

- Oh mais vous allez l'accepter, coupa à son tour le blond.

- Bref... _Si_ jamais je deviens votre homme à tout faire, pour quelles raisons devrais-je rester vivre avec vous ? Vous n'aurez tout de même pas besoin de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, s'indigna-t-il.

-Harry... soupira Draco. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'expression homme à tout faire ? continua l'homme sur un ton à la limite de condescendant.

A cette question et au ton utilisé, ledit Harry plissa ses yeux légèrement vexé et sensiblement énervé. Il avait vingt-six que Diable ! Il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps ! Véritablement irrité, le brun répliqua aussi froidement qu'implacablement :

- Dans ce cas éclairez donc ma lanterne... _Monsieur. _Je me ferai une joie d'écouter ce cours d'étymologie et d'anglais que vous avez la gratitude de me donner... _Monsieur_.

Bon sang ! Le petit chat était entrain de se transformer en petit lion !

Draco Malfoy sourit.

En fait, Harry Potter n'était pas juste adorable... Il pouvait être adorablement sexy aussi. Le délicieux sifflement qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du brun lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses «Monsieur» lui avait clairement fait ressentir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'aussi psychique que physique, d'aussi fugace que de profond.

- Comme je tentais de vous l'expliquer précédemment, réussit-il néanmoins à reprendre. Imaginons que j'ai envie d'une tasse thé... Vous serez forcé de reconnaître que cette tâche vous incombera. Vous serez donc celui qui la préparera si jamais j'en avais envie.

«Ta deux mains, deux jambes, un cerveau... Si tu le voulais t'y arriverais sans problème à te la faire ta tasse de thé.» se dit Harry complètement atterré par les paroles de l'autre homme.

-... Imaginons maintenant que je veuille cette tasse de thé à trois heures du matin, continua Draco presque académiquement. Ne serait-il pas logique et d'autant plus pratique que vous habitiez chez moi afin de me préparer ma tasse et ceci dans les meilleurs conditions, au lieu de venir de je ne sais où en plein milieu de la nuit afin d'accomplir votre tâche ? Le bon sens voudrait que vous veniez habiter ici afin d'éviter toutes complications ennuyeuses, termina-t-il le sourire séducteur.

- Non, répliqua durement Harry. Le bon sens voudrait que vous laissiez les pauvres gens faire tranquillement leur nuit sans que vous ne les emmerdiez pour qu'ils ramènent leur fessier dans votre royale cuisine afin de vous servir une tasse de thé. Et ceci, qu'ils habitent chez vous _ou _non.

- Oh ! Ça peut très bien être une tasse de café si vous détestez à ce point le thé, plaisanta le blond.

Mais la plaisanterie passa mal, Harry se contentant seulement de le dévisager d'un air profondément sceptique et ennuyé.

- A mes yeux, votre bon sens ressemble plus à un syllogisme douteux qu'à une réelle préoccupation des conditions de travail de vos employés, expliqua-t-il presque vainement.

Sur ces mots, Harry entreprit de regarder brièvement sa montre. Il soupira.

- Auriez-vous autre chose de prévu ? demanda Draco la voix quelque peu crispée en le voyant faire.

- Je vais devoir y aller, intima Harry. J'ai un train à prendre.

Pour une raison que Draco connaissait très bien, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte maintenant. Harry ne pouvait pas juste filer ainsi ! Alors qu'il venait à peine de le revoir et de lui parler, il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser s'en aller comme si jamais il ne l'avait croisé ! Draco voulait engager d'autres discussions avec lui, pas uniquement celles tournées vers le travail.

- Êtes-vous obligé de le prendre celui-ci à tout prix ? demanda-t-il presque sèchement.

Ne notant pas le subtil changement dans le comportement du blond, Harry acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête.

- Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais vivement que vous me donniez votre réponse. Accepter vous, oui ou non, de devenir mon homme à tout faire ? répéta lentement l'homme d'une voix à la limite de pressante. Sachez que quelle que soit votre réponse, je l'accepterais...

«Pour le moment du moins.»

Harry réfléchit.

Longuement.

Deux milles Livres.

Deux milles Livres par mois représentaient beaucoup d'argent... Vraiment beaucoup.

Qui était-il pour rechigner cette demande de travail ? De toute façon, depuis la fin de ses études et ce malgré son doctorat en médecine, personne n'avait accouru pour venir le chercher. Lui qui autrefois se voyait sauver des vies, devait aujourd'hui sauver la sienne. Lui dont les mains se prédestinaient à tenir des aiguilles voire des scalpels, les retrouveraient plongées dans le bac à vaisselles d'un autre. Lui qui n'avait jamais contesté quoi que se soit dans les contrats passés avec ses anciens et actuels patrons, avait honte en cet instant précis.

Deux milles Livres.

Comment pouvait-il simplement se laisser payer une telle somme ?

Oui il avait réellement besoin d'un job supplémentaire. Certes il gagnerait certainement plus que s'il s'était mis à son compte ou s'il avait été interne dans un hôpital. C'était indéniable. Sauf qu'incontestablement, Harry voulait être payé à sa juste mesure.

Sans doute était-il trop droit. Mais son but en se dénichant un nouveau boulot n'était certainement pas de gagner sa vie avec, ni d'avoir une quelconque reconnaissance de qui que ce soi, et encore moins d'occuper un statut particulier dans sa pseudo fonction.

Son but était de terminer l'hiver sans galères et sans histoires. Le brun estima que s'il acceptait, cela ne serait que provisoire et qu'il aurait suffisamment le temps de se trouver autre chose après. Et même s'il n'exerçait pas, il était d'abord et avant tout un jeune médecin.

Alors sa raison prit le dessus.

- J'accepte votre proposition, Monsieur Malfoy, finit-il par répondre en regardant le dénommé Malfoy dans les yeux.

Yeux qui, face à cette annonce pétillèrent d'une joie bien discernable car difficilement contenue, et dont la franchise le mirent de nouveau mal à l'aise. Spirituellement, Harry se dit qu'il s'y habituerait rapidement à ce regard déstabilisant, et ce, même s'il ne le comprenait absolument pas.

- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de revenir ici pour discuter des conditions de votre nouvel emploi puisque apparemment vous êtes pris par le temps, amorça le blond. Quand seriez-vous disponible ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Je... Heu... Peut être Vendredi en milieu d'après-midi, je ne travaille pas normalement.

- Où travaillez-vous ? interrogea un Draco Malfoy grinçant des dents mais tout de même curieux.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire que vous le sachiez, Monsieur, lui sourit platement Harry, bien décidé à placer des barrières bien visibles entre son bientôt futur employeur et lui-même.

Son sourire ne déstabilisa nullement l'homme qui lui sourit à son tour et répondit en ronronnant :

- Cela ne vous dérangera donc pas que j'enregistre sur mon portable personnel votre numéro de téléphone afin de pouvoir vous contacter dans la semaine.

«Le vicieux !» s'esclaffa Harry, qui faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive aux mots de Draco.

Le coup était bas. Le brun savait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour le blond de s'inviter dans son quotidien. La demande était légitime. Insidieuse, mais légitime. Harry se mordit les joues. Par principe de précaution, il n'éteignait _jamais_ son téléphone. A présent, Draco Malfoy pourrait s'infiltrer n'importe quand dans sa routine. Chose d'un ennui souvent monstrueux, rythmée par ses horaires de travail et ses quelques mauvaises habitudes, mais que, malgré tout, le jeune homme voulait se préserver.

Le coup était bas. Le blond savait que son petit brun ne pourrait simplement _pas_ le lui refuser. Principe de précaution. Et bien qu'il avait sans aucun doute prévu d'obtenir sa place dans le répertoire privé de Harry tôt ou tard... Le plus tôt était le mieux. C'était petit... Mais d'après son éducation, cela n'était pas tant les moyens qui comptaient, mais plutôt les résultats. Et là, son _forcing_ ne pouvait être que payant. Le sourire victorieux bien affiché, il attendit patiemment la réponse du brun.

- J'attendrai donc votre appel, Monsieur, finit par lui répliquer Harry le sourire légèrement plus crispé après quelques minutes de silence. Mais avant toute chose... relança-t-il. A propos de mon salaire...

Attentif et curieux Draco hocha simplement de la tête l'incitant à continuer.

«Le petit chat serait-il très gourmand ?» se dit-il amusé, en réalité prêt à accepter n'importe quelle augmentation quémandée par son brun, si cela signifiait qu'il le gardait.

Harry, de son côté, inspira profondément, nerveux car ignorant tout des réactions possibles du blond quant à sa demande.

- Bien que je ne connaisse pas le salaire moyen d'une femme de ménage, je pense que le revenu que vous m'avez proposé est... Trop élevé, s'expliqua-t-il incertain, se demandant finalement s'il n'allait pas un peu trop loin.

Car effectivement, ses mots firent tiquer l'homme blond d'une manière étrange.

- Seriez-vous entrain de... Me demander d'abaisser votre salaire ? l'interrogea Draco sur un ton qui ne trompait personne.

Harry Potter était soit un alien, soit juste un imbécile honnête. Et même si l'allure du jeune homme dépassait certainement de loin la magnificence des Dieux de l'antiquité aux yeux du blond, Harry n'en restait pas moins un simple mortel. Sa première supposition ne marchait pas. Harry Potter était donc un imbécile honnête. Termes franchement loin de frôler le compliment. Méfiant car en réalité complètement dépassé par la personnalité imprévisible du brun, Draco remit presque en question les intérêts du jeune homme.

«N'a-t-il donc pas besoin d'argent ?» s'interrogea-t-il fermement.

Devinant aisément les pensées qui devaient traverser le blond, Harry répondit le ton convaincu :

- C'est effectivement ce que je vous demande. Monsieur Malfoy, je souhaite être payé de la façon dont elle apparaîtra la plus juste.

A présent, Draco Malfoy le regardait comme s'il était une curieuse chose à analyser. Comme s'il n'était qu'un mignon sujet d'étude à disséquer. A choisir, Harry préférait peut être plus l'étrange regard que l'autre homme lui avait jusqu'alors porté. Ce regard _là_, rendait l'allure de l'homme bien plus... Inquiétante et froide. Harry le percevait de cette façon. Ceci dit... A choisir entre la peste et le choléra...

- Êtes-vous réellement entrain de me demander d'abaisser votre salaire ? demanda à nouveau Draco.

- Oui.

- Êtes-vous certain de ne pas regretter votre choix plus tard ?

- Certain.

Surpris par la confiance et sûreté du brun, le blond ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

- Pour quelles raisons ? l'interrogea-t-il. J'avoue ne pas vous suivre...

Pris de court par la question, Harry écarquilla des yeux étonnés par l'intérêt que lui portait de l'homme, le plus jeune pensant simplement que le blond serait _quelque part_ content de faire quelques économies. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

- Je pense juste que deux milles livres représentent trop...

- N'avez-vous pas besoin d'argent ? le coupa abruptement Draco.

Harry soupira.

- J'ai bien peur que la question ne situe absolument pas là, Monsieur, déclara-t-il doucement.

Et c'était vrai... Car dans le fond, la question ne se posait pas tant sur l'argent en lui-même... Mais sûrement que le blond ne pouvait juste _pas_ le comprendre sur ce point précis.

- Je pense que je devrais vraiment y aller à présent, reprit-il. Merci de m'avoir accorder cet entretient, termina-t-il en tendant sa main droite.

Main qui fut instantanément happer par une main plus grande, plus rugueuse. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que l'échange dura étrangement plus longtemps. Sûrement son imagination.

Son désormais employeur le raccompagna à la sortie. Sur le seuil de la porte, son regard vert croisa de nouveau celui orageux et indéchiffrable de l'homme.

Peut être qu'en fait... Il lui serait difficile de s'y habituer tant ces orbes étaient aussi intenses qu'insistantes.

- Je vous appellerai alors... lui rappela le blond.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Regardant sa montre, il se dépêcha d'atteindre la cage de l'ascenseur et se retrouva rapidement dehors.

De sa haute fenêtre, Draco Malfoy épia son brun s'en aller sous les flocons de neige qui s'étaient remis à tomber. Puis, progressivement et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, la silhouette menue de Harry Potter disparut au coin de la rue.

* * *

Posté le 23/05/12

Notes :

► * 2 000 livres correspondent environ à 2 500 euro.

► Corrige les fautes d'orthographe au fur et à mesure de ses relectures, donc... Il se peut qu'il en reste quelques unes.

► Réponse par reviews organisée dans l'ordre alphabétique de vos pseudonymes.

**A caence** : Merci de ta lecture pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que cette suite collera à tes attentes !

**A chachamaru43** : Merci de ta review ! Tu as officieusement inauguré ma fiction avec ta première review ! Pour répondre à ta question, une pièce à Machine au théâtre est une pièce autour de laquelle s'articulent de très lourds décors, costumes, ainsi que des effets « spéciaux » (à titre d'exemples, de nombreuses pièces de théâtre de Molière ont souvent été scénarisées de cette manière). Voilà, c'était ma « petite minute culture théâtrale » ! ^^ En espérant que tu auras aimé ce nouveau chapitre.

**A Clairounette** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme à propos de ma fic' ! Comme je les précisais plus tôt, non, je n'ai malheureusement pas encore de date de publication déterminée. Mais ça va venir, ça va venir ^^ Pour l'instant, cette fiction est une sorte de fiction test pour moi, alors... Je vais voir en fonction de mes lecteurs et de leur impatience.

**A Darkmoonlady** : Oh ! Une habituée de mes fictions ! ^^ Merci de ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura davantage fait apprécier cette nouvelle fiction !

**A Dracolina3** : Merci de ta review ! En espérant que ton enthousiasme vis à vis de ma fiction ne sera pas retombé tel un mauvais soufflé avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**A Elena Snape** : Oui, le premier chapitre était plus une mise en bouche au niveau de la situation, qu'un réel développement du synopsis. Je pense que ce deuxième chapitre permet de rentrer plus dans le « vif » du sujet. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la première rencontre des deux protagonistes, je peux seulement te dire qu'elle fût pour le moins... Explosive. Notamment à cause du caractère de Harry et c'est en partie à cause (ou grâce, selon les points de vues) que Draco l'a tant remarqué. J'espère que ta patience aura été récompensée avec cette suite !

**A Gayel** : Merci pour ton message ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tes attentes ne seront pas déçues par la suite ! J'y veillerai au mieux de toute façon ! ;)

**A Kim** : Tu commences à devenir une réelle fidèle à mes histoires, et cela me fait très, très plaisir ! Encore et encore merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction (que pour le coup tu prends dès le départ) t'emmènera aussi loin qu'avec FN&lM et que tu y prendras autant de plaisir à la lire, malgré l'énorme fossé entre ces deux récits.

**A Kisis **: Effectivement, ce deuxième chapitre en raconte davantage et ce parce que j'ai en parti intégré un « pov à la troisième personne de Draco ». Néanmoins, je garde la véritable histoire qui entoure Draco et Harry pour dans quelques chapitres. Je peux juste t'affirmer que leur première rencontre fût assez cocasse. Mais d'ici là... Chuuut je n'en dirais pas plus !

**A Naixy** : Harry a effectivement eu peu l'occasion d'en placer réellement une dans le chapitre précédent. C'était fun de le faire taire un peu, puisqu'en réalité ce personnage est assez bavard ! En espérant t'avoir encore fait accrocher à ma fiction avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**A nytiss973 **: Voilà la suite apparemment tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle aura su te plaire autant que le début !

**A Va te coucher** : C'est la première fois que quelqu'un va jusqu'à imprimer un de mes chapitres afin de le lire après (en cours dans ton cas) ! Et donc, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (tant) attendu t'aura satisfaite ! J'admets que le premier chapitre permettait plus de se mettre en conditions pour la suite de l'histoire plutôt que d'y rentrer rapidement. Il est vrai qu'avec _FN&lM_, je vous ai vraiment fait attendre longtemps, vous lecteurs si passionnés, mais je ne pense pas que je jouerais à ce point avec vos nerfs avec _Déclassement. _Sinon je partage tout à fait ton point de vue sur Draco. Oui, Draco est grand, énorme, GEANT ! ^^ En espérant ne pas t'avoir amputée de la main avec ce nouveau chapitre, cela serait dommage ! xD

**A TeamSerpentard **: Merci de ta review et de ta mise en alerte ! Draco te plait dans ma fiction ? Tant mieux ! Parce que contrairement à toi, dans les films, j'ai personnellement eu un peu de mal au début avec l'acteur qui incarnait ce personnage... Bien que je dois reconnaître que Tom Felton est remonté dans mon estime notamment lors de la sortie des trois derniers opus.

**A Yuishifuji** : Merci de ta review et du compliment ! Effectivement, le premier paragraphe donne globalement le ton de l'histoire, quant à la « métaphore phallique », il fallait absolument que je la place afin de, non seulement donner ce fameux ton, mais aussi donner une indication sur le caractère de Harry. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura davantage fait rentrer dans mon histoire !


	3. Champagne

Warning ! Fic non sorcier - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance/Humour

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans une sorte de réalité, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Pas de spoils puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

►** Merci à tous ceux/celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos « Alertes » et/ou dans vos « Favoris », ainsi qu'un grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissée une review ! Réponse à ces dernières en fin de chapitre.**

►Mes rythmes de publication ressemblent à du grand n'importe quoi et je suis la première à le reconnaître ! J'ai donc décidé de poster en pseudo-priorité le troisième chapitre de _Déclassement _tout simplement parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté pour cette histoire. Pour être franche, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai reprendre les rythmes que je m'étais fixés. Je devrais emménager dans mon tout premier appartement (studio plutôt ouais ! -_-) le 21 Aout et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais ma connexion à internet... J'espère que mon retard sera pardonné avec la venue de ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Champagne

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Certainement peu d'échappatoires non plus. Devant lui se posait un mur de contraintes qu'il aurait simplement aimé balayer d'un vulgaire geste de main. Sans aucun doute que dans l'absolu les individus avaient toujours le choix. S'illusionner sur cette pensée était facile, imparfait, banal... Humain. Mais malgré tous les subterfuges dont les hommes étaient capables afin de masquer la réalité, demeurait toujours cette marge d'erreurs appelée « Faits ». Peut être était-ce facile de prétendre posséder un libre arbitre... Car en cette fraîche matinée du mois de Janvier, Harry Potter, lui, aurait aimé croire avoir eu le choix.

Et à partir de ce matin, un pan de sa vie allait se jouer de cette façon inéluctablement répugnante. Une fois qu'il serait rentré dans ce bâtiment trop grand et blanc qui le narguait déjà, le jeune homme devrait faire en sorte de prendre sur lui plus que jamais. Se connaissant lui-même, cette résolution allait être difficile à tenir... Car une fois qu'il appuierait sur ce petit boîtier scintillant à en devenir ridicule, sa seule liberté consisterait à faire en fonction des choses qui se présenteraient à lui. Instinctivement et pour sa survie personnelle, son pragmatisme se devrait alors de culminer à son paroxysme, pendant qu'il capitonnerait ses nerfs d'acier...

Harry souffla. Longuement. Aussi longuement qu'il le put. Le temps nécessaire pour s'imaginer sa futur condition, afin d'en déduire les solutions pour lui faire face. Il était hors de question pour lui d'avoir la bêtise et l'imprudence de se retrouver dans l'impasse... Parce que si cela lui arrivait, il serait seul. Impuissant. Démuni. Compter sur les autres n'intégrait pas ses habitus de classe. L'inverse formait déjà dans son esprit une expérience bien plus concise et habituelle. « Trop bon, trop con » se moquaient gentiment mais bien ouvertement et ce, un peu trop souvent certains de ses collègues lorsqu'il lui arrivait de les remplacer au boulot. Certes, le jeune homme rendait peut être service de temps à autre... Peut être même plus souvent qu'il se l'imaginait... Mais ces heures étaient des heures payées après tout ! Harry ne s'en cachait pas spécialement, ses remplacements avaient clairement un prix. Seules les perceptions étaient différentes.

Immobile devant les grilles noires et dorées de l'immeuble blanc, son corps s'était retrouvé figé. Gelé non pas par le froid et l'heure plus que matinale, trop même... Mais par la répulsion la plus pure et profonde qu'il possédait. Les barreaux brillants et luxueux de l'immense porte semblaient lui sourire d'un air trompeur, feignant de l'accueillir à bras ouverts pour l'appâter aussi doucement que stupidement. Mais non. Il n'était pas dupe !

Pas autant qu'il le laissait voire et penser en tous les cas.

Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre patinée et fatiguée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Même les aiguilles lumineuses apparaissaient pointer ce petit chiffre cinq d'un air accusateur. Vraiment... Commencer son premier jour de travail à cinq heures du matin sans même en connaître les raisons était juste décourageant.

Sa fin de semaine depuis son entretien avait été éreintante. Le nouvel an passé n'avait en rien réduit l'afflux de nouveaux clients dans la petite brasserie. Son boulot au pub et sa contribution mise à rude épreuve en étaient arrivés à lui faire oublier momentanément la notion du temps... Ainsi que le compte de ses heures supplémentaires.

Mais Harry était heureux.

Là-bas plutôt que chez lui...

C'était mieux de cette façon. Le jeune homme n'avait alors pas eu à rester seul dans son studio durant ces moments encore festifs. Il n'avait pas eu à observer du haut de sa lucarne les gens heureux trainasser dans les rues pourtant froides de la ville, la réchauffant étrangement de leur passage éphémère et de leurs rires. Il n'avait pas eu à envier ces passants, qui sous le couvert de ces illuminations foisonnantes, les observaient à chaque fois de leur regard pétillant et joyeux. Il n'avait pas eu à se mélanger à cette foule admirative et active pour, finalement, ressentir à quel point il lui arrivait d'être seul.

Au pub plutôt que chez lui, Harry n'avait pas eu à ressasser cette peine dont il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se défaire durant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Enfant, le brun n'avait jamais été convié à un seul de ces moments voués au partage, à l'insouciance, à la joie, au plaisir... Ses parents morts trop tôt, trop vite, trop brutalement, trop étrangement le laissèrent orphelin avant même qu'il n'ait appris à boire son lait correctement. Confié à la garde de sa tante maternelle, le semblant de famille qu'il connaissait le méprisait. Sans doute était-il trop le fils de sa mère, Lily. La flamboyante et intelligente Lily Evans, sœur de l'aigrie et névrosée Petunia, sa tante. Sans doute était-il simplement de trop. Petunia Dursley, née Evans, épouse de Vernon Dursley, avait réussi avec l'aide de ce dernier, et ce, sans aucun aléa malvenu, à mener leur vie insipide et pathétique, maintenant leur barque à flot avec cette fierté ridicule qui leur seyait si bien... Et cette vie familiale avait été construite, érigée, de sorte à ce qu'elle gravite sans une turbulence autour de ce que pensait les autres... Soit le voisinage du couple... Simplement, l'arrivée de Harry dans leur quotidien avait été la parfaite donnée inconnue qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas pu prévoir. Petunia, et donc par extension parfaite, le couple, était la seule famille vivante et à ce jour reconnue qui restait au garçon. Oui, Harry avait longtemps été de trop dans cette famille de classe moyenne. Enfermé dans la vision rancunière, l'aversion et le ressentiment le plus fort qu'éprouvait Petunia pour sa sœur cadette, la vie du jeune Harry en avait bien que trop longtemps porté les stigmates. Le couple et leur fils adoré répondant au nom affligeant de Dudley, en étaient venus, au bout d'un certain temps, à nier totalement sa présence. Laissé à lui-même Harry Potter comprit bien trop rapidement qu'il devrait se grandir, apprendre, s'élever, se forger, se bâtir, apprendre et s'en aller...

Mantra qu'il suivit strictement, à la lettre.

Peu acclimaté à l'ambiance chaleureuse que pouvait dégager une famille, quelle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il rencontra le clan Weasley ! Cette famille de rouquin, financièrement peu aidée mais incroyablement soudée et solidaire représenta instantanément pour lui un idéal. Le genre de famille qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Harry s'était presque immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Ron, le fils cadet, il y avait de cela bien des années alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer ses années de lycée. A défaut de ne pas être son frère de sang, Ron était son frère de coeur... Et certainement était-ce meilleur ainsi. D'ailleurs, le jeune rouquin était celui qui l'avait aidé à obtenir son semblant de temps partiel au pub. Ron et les Weasley dans leur ensemble étaient les personnes les plus gentilles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître lorsqu'il s'était émancipé de l'étouffante et invivable maison des Dursley. Encore aujourd'hui, le brun s'étonnait toujours lorsque les Weasley le présentait comme le dixième membre de la famille... Et ces paroles touchaient toujours Harry.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec Ron, le jeune homme brun avait donc pris l'habitude de fêter Noël avec la famille de ce dernier. Rares avaient été les Noël où il n'avait pas pu partager ses cadeaux en mains propres avec la tribu rousse, et les rares fois où cela s'était produit, seuls quelques problèmes et empêchement inévitables en avaient été la cause.

Mais cette année avait été différente.

Habituellement, Harry et Ron empruntaient tous les deux le train afin de se rendre au nord afin de retrouver la famille rousse. Mais pour ce Noël ci, le jeune médecin, trop plongé dans ses factures et ses comptes, avait volontairement préféré se consacrer à ses finances malades. Il avait alors honteusement prétexté d'être surchargé de travail quant à l'essaie scientifique qu'il était entrain d'écrire... Les Weasley étaient les dernières personnes sur Terre qu'il voulait inquiéter. Il n'était pas prêt à révéler à ses parents de substitution que l'argent commençait à manquer. Coriace et têtu, le brun voulait s'assumer pleinement. Qui ne le souhaitait pas ?

Cette année-ci, pour Noël, Harry était resté chez lui. Seul.

C'est pourquoi le jeune homme aimait par dessus tout rester à la brasserie. Le monde y était en constants mouvements. Si bien que ces individus défilant sur le parquet vieilli du bar attisaient souvent sa curiosité. Leur établissement accueillait toutes les personnes susceptibles de croiser une fois dans leur vie cette enseigne rouge bordeaux et dorée dont le patron et les employés étaient si fières. Des familles, des couples, des célibataires, des jeunes et des moins jeunes... Tous avaient leur place au « _**Griffon d'Or **_». Tous pouvaient y trouver une place... Et l'espace d'une simple commande réussissait à le mêler à ces inconnus.

Leur bar en bois massif et imposant savait comment se rendre réconfortant. Il était le lieu de toutes les complaintes, l'endroit où pleurer seul n'était en rien ridicule ou misérable, l'oreille attentive aux peines de coeur qui s'épanchait tout en s'étanchant à coup de bière ou de whisky. Leurs tables, elles, couvertes de leurs éternelles nappes à carreaux pouvaient parfois devenir le socle de rencontres improbables et de premiers rendez-vous. A elles seules, elles auraient tellement plus à dire à propos cette vie qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'écouler entre les petits murs en briques du bâtiment, témoins silencieux et attentifs de ce temps qui s'éclipsait...

Harry aimait vraiment travailler au _Griffon d'or. _Il appréciait goûter aux dernières inventions culinaires de Molly la mère de son meilleur ami, Ron, qui l'accompagnait aussi au service. Il aimait savourer le chocolat chaud de Dean le barista, écouter la voix tout aussi nébuleuse que reposante de Luna, une serveuse qui parfois s'installait sur la petite scène située au fond de la salle et chantait pour distraire le petit monde qui cohabitait dans ce bar.

Même en plein coup de feu, le jeune médecin aimait ce petit boulot.

Cependant, ses dernières heures de travail l'avaient épuisé, et Harry savait que malgré ses nombreuses et incalculables heures supplémentaires effectuées, Seamus n'en paierait même pas la moitié. « Trop bon, trop con... ». Effectivement, c'était en pleine connaissances de causes qu'il avait aidé à la plonge, en salle, à l'accueil, et parfois même, à la cuisine... Oui. Là, le jeune homme se devait de reconnaitre que ce maudit proverbe lui correspondait bêtement bien. Il ne s'en plaignait pas à dire vrai. Avoir l'irlandais comme patron lui assurait un job assez fixe, aux conditions de travail tout à fait correctes, juste le temps qu'il termine son stage -non rémunéré- dans l'hôpital de son quartier. Dans sa vie, c'était là le seul semblant de stabilité qu'il possédait... Alors Harry le chérissait.

Ce matin, lorsque son réveil s'était mis à sonner, le brun avait réellement eu de la peine à quitter les draps douillés et encore chauds de son lit. Le pire étant de pas en savoir le but et le pourquoi. Sa mise en abime volontairement provoquée par Draco Malfoy l'avait franchement irrité... Or il n'était absolument pas du matin. Mauvais point pour l'homme.

Harry observa d'un air rêveur la neige qui continuait sa lente tombée au dessus de la ville. L'aurore, moment évidemment peu propice et opiné aux batailles de boules de neige, ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de visualiser dans une fenêtre de son cerveau, l'image de ces enfants s'amusant follement dans ce miracle gelé. Clichée mais vérifiée. Puis, les rires clairs enfantins disparurent d'un battement de cils, et Harry, comprenant que cette neige ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt, espéra en une prière muette qu'au moins, elle ne l'empêcherait pas de rentrer chez lui en recouvrant de son manteau blanc les routes en fer qu'il empruntait.

Frigorifié, le jeune homme lorgna de ses yeux perçants une dernière fois la façade blanche.

Malheureusement, à présent, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible...

Alors Harry sonna.

Dans un appartement totalement plongé dans la pénombre, le bip grinçant de la sonnette d'entrée fit se réveiller durement l'esprit de Draco Malfoy. Le corps musclé de l'homme nageant dans l'immensité de son lit et encore recouvert de sa chaude couverture, se détendit considérablement lorsqu'il comprit le pourquoi de la sonnerie.

Harry était là.

Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent rapidement, tandis qu'une main blanche s'accrochait à l'interrupteur de la chambre. Bien vite, la demeure toute entière recouvrit sa luminosité presque précieuse. L'homme grogna lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais s'engouffrer dans les cellules de son corps tandis qu'il posait ses pieds dénudés sur le parquet sombre de la salle. Enfin debout, Draco Malfoy s'empressa d'atteindre sa salle de bain. Sous sa masse corporelle pourtant développée, le sol n'émit pas un seul craquement traitre. Seul devant son miroir, le blond observa d'un regard ennuyé son propre reflet. Ce dernier, en lui renvoyant son image insatisfaite se moquait fièrement de lui, démontrant cruellement à quel point il avait visiblement souffert de ces fêtes de fin d'année.

Il nota avec soin les cernes bleues qu'il arrivait pourtant à camoufler de justesse depuis Noël, pendant que ses doigts s'attardaient sur ses traits exténués. L'homme espérait toujours naïvement que la force de ces mauvaises habitudes dans lesquelles il se perdait durant ces deux mois l'immuniserait contre cette mine de déterré. Le blond avait peut être une allure tout à fait charmante, frôlant le magnétisme voire l'hypnotisme quand il le voulait bien, mais comme tout simple homme, il lui restait difficile d'arborer ce visage de revenant... D'autant plus que la vue de celui-ci lui serrait toujours un peu le coeur.

Draco Malfoy portait éternellement cette tête à faire peur, durant les fêtes de fin d'année, et ça n'était certainement pas le visage d'un fêtard noyé dans la décadence qu'il exposait. Il s'agissait simplement celui d'un homme qui se submergeait lui-même dans son travail. L'homme était son propre capitaine qui, vêtu uniquement de sa conscience pleine, sans un gilet de sauvetage, fonçait dans chaque iceberg qu'il croisait, coulant son navire sans poser le moindre regard sur ses passagers.

Durant ces quelques mois, la nuit, Draco ne dormait pas ou peu, le souvenir sombre d'éclats de rires suivis d'éclats de verres remuant ses pensées éveillées ou endormies. Le décor était toujours le même, ses neurones finissant toujours par connecter en boucle cette salle immense aux lumières chaudes et au mobilier étincelant, cette fenêtre hermétiquement fermée d'où s'écoulait cette neige fluide, cette porte d'entrée grande ouverte qui ne faisait plus barrière au vent froid et dont le paillasson s'était modifié en une monticule de valises... Non, le décor ne changeait pas.

Cette période trop festive, trop joyeuse lui rappelait des choses qui habituellement ne le faisait pas se sentir si triste. Le reste de l'année, ces souvenirs, pourtant actuellement si précis, savaient rester flous. Alors pour échapper à ce sentiment qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, Draco Malfoy avait trouvé son remède dans la paperasse et les contrats perchés sur son bureau. L'homme gérait plusieurs chaîne de divers centres commerciaux, moyennant quoi, il était impossible pour lui de ne _pas_ être surchargé de travail durant les semaines qui entouraient Noël et le Nouvel An. Un mal pour un bien...

Pourtant... Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux gris sur son visage qui souffrait de son acharnement à vouloir oublier, sa solitude lui était durement et peu élégamment renvoyée à la gueule. Qu'importent ses efforts et tours de passe-passe, il ne pouvait pas toujours faire semblant de l'oublier...

Oubliant ses diverses pensées et après s'être changé, l'homme avait rapidement quitté sa salle de bain afin d'atteindre son interphone.

Aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas seul...

- Allô, Harry ? chantonna-t-il presque, en scrutant avec attention le jeune homme sur son écran de contrôle.

- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, lui répondit le brun poliment.

- Vous pouvez entrer, je viens d'ouvrir, ronronna l'homme de sa voix grave.

Effectivement, à ses mots, Harry entendit clairement le son de verrous se desceller finissant alors par se répercuter dans la rue vide.

- Vous connaissez l'étage, je vous attends, continua Draco avant de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis une nouvelle sonnerie retentit dans l'air de l'appartement luxueux. L'homme blond, resté devant son combiné, juste derrière sa porte, avait patiemment attendu son invité, si bien qu'il n'attendit pas la fin du bruit ménagé pour ouvrir sa porte.

Son geste concis mais souple, laissa enfin apparaître Harry Potter. Les orbes pourtant éveillé de l'homme se perdirent alors dans des congénères tout aussi éveillées mais dont l'intense détermination différait totalement et qui, comparées aux siennes pourtant incroyablement particulières, semblaient presque l'avaler. Ça n'était pas la première fois que le regard vert du jeune homme éveillait en lui cette admiration... Seulement, en cet instant, ça n'était pas la couleur mystérieuse et envoutante que l'héritier était entrain d'admirer, non, il s'agissait des émotions incroyablement vivantes et paradoxales qu'il arrivait à voir chez son propriétaire et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Y demeuraient cette dureté étrangement mélangée à cette courtoisie sincère, cette volonté presque innocente, cette malice provocante, comme si le plus jeune semblait partir dans un combat spirituel face à lui et lui-même... Non, réalisa soudainement Draco, il _y _partait vraiment... Et cette bataille commençait maintenant.

Puis, le plus âgé fut presque naturellement attiré par les cernes joliment colorés de son hôte. Draco fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il fut confronté à ces cernes sensiblement similaires à celles qu'il portait lui-même déjà...

- Vous avez l'air éreinté, prononça-t-il en parfaite synchronisation avec son vis à vis.

De toute évidence, ses propres poches violettes si bien mises en valeur par son teint pâle avait aussi été remarquées par Harry.

Les hommes se fixèrent un instant, surpris, sans pour autant qu'un des deux n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Puis, constatant que le brun avait les joues rougies par le froid, le blond lui intima d'entrer. Le conduisant dans le salon de leur rencontre la semaine précédente, Draco demanda :

- Êtes-vous resté longtemps dans ce froid ?

L'homme d'affaire était curieux, ce dernier supposant avec tact que le plus jeune était certainement resté devant les grilles du bâtiment un moment considérable, probablement le temps de réaliser _qu'ils y étaient enfin_. Leur entretient téléphonique quelques jours auparavant avait été bref et concis. Draco n'avait pas voulu s'imposer de façon directe et franche dans le quotidien du brun avec ce premier appel et avait contenu difficilement les questions, qui pourtant, lui brûlaient la gorge. Il s'était tenu sous peine de voir Harry refuser de travailler pour lui. Un refus hypothétique auquel il n'avait eu de cesse de penser depuis lors. Le blond n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise « non », voir les choses ne pas aller dans son sens le déstabilisait.

- Je ne sais pas, retentit alors la voix claire et franche du plus jeune dans le couloir qu'ils étaient entrain d'arpenter. Peut-être... Sûrement... finit-il par lâcher après un temps de silence.

Le blond n'insista pas.

A peine entré dans la pièce, Draco s'installa dans un fauteuil et, d'un geste de main, invita Harry à faire de même. L'observant entamer un geste pour enlever son manteau, le plus vieux préféra alors reprendre la parole.

- Je pense que vous pouvez garder votre pardessus Harry.

La phrase du plus vieux fit s'interrompre le brun qui se mit à l'observer d'un air interrogateur.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exprima-t-il confus en redressant néanmoins son vêtement.

Face à lui Draco semblait ennuyé... Si bien que l'homme balaya sa question d'un revers de main. Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours debout, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil machinal à l'heure inscrite sur sa montre avant de s'assoir.

- Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre de prévu en cette heure matinale ? Un autre rendez-vous vous attendrait-il ? demanda froidement Draco en le voyant faire.

Étonné par le ton polaire employé par l'homme et ne l'aimant pas le moins du monde, Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se renfrogna.

- Pensez-vous réellement qu'à cinq heures du matin beaucoup de personnes aimeraient me donner rendez-vous ? rétorqua-t-il...

Juste avant de prendre malheureusement conscience qu'il était concrètement dans ce cas cité. Il grimaça face à ce pénible constat. Grimace amusante que ne manqua pas de noter l'homme dignement assis face à lui.

- Je veux dire... continua-t-il hésitant. A part pour des occasions spécifiques, j'ai rarement croisé des personnes souhaitant me voir débarquer chez elle sans me préciser le pourquoi à l'aurore. Enfin... Vous semblez être une personne assez spéciale alors... termina-t-il nonchalamment en haussant des épaules.

Si ces propos n'avaient pas été prononcés d'une si jolie bouche appartenant à un si joli minois, Draco les aurait mal pris. Personne au monde n'osait dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui sous peine de représailles plus ou moins sévères. Pour l'homme, seule son opinion sur lui-même, seul son moi représentaient d'après lui ce qui était vrai, peu importe comment il se comportait, peu importe qu'on ne le comprenne pas ou mal... Ça n'était pas son problème tant que cela ne constituait pas un frein dans ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il semblait que Harry Potter soit une véritable exception à ses yeux.

- Si le fait de regarder ma montre vous dérange, sachez que cela n'est en rien contre vous, c'est juste une habitude que j'ai... J'ai tendance à courir après du temps qui, généralement, me manque, conclut le brun voyant que les traits de l'homme ne s'étaient pas spécialement relaxés.

Amusé mais n'en restant pas moins soulagé par sa réponse, Draco feint d'ignorer ses paroles et reprit la conversation.

- Ça n'est pas important, mentit-il alors qu'il se relevait. Que diriez-vous de vous rendre à cette adresse avant de revenir signer votre contrat de travail ? Oh, bien sûr, cette question est purement rhétorique, précisa l'homme en tendant au brun un morceau de papier. En réalité, _j'exige_ que vous vous rendiez à cette adresse avant de revenir signer votre contrat.

Abasourdi par la confiance de l'homme, Harry tendit mécaniquement la main pour se saisir du papier. Dessus, inscrit au stylo plume d'une écriture fine mais droite, une simple adresse y figurait... Et cette adresse, Harry la connaissait de nom, s'agissant purement et simplement d'une...

- Boulangerie ? comprit-il, sa voix complètement consternée et outrée tranchant l'air calme et paisible du salon. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Face au ton du brun, Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple boulangerie, répliqua-t-il le ton condescendant. Il s'agit de _la_ boulangerie. La seule proposant le meilleur pain français de tout Londres.

- Vous voulez que j'aille vous acheter votre petit déjeuner, prononça le jeune médecin d'une voix blanche.

- Pas mon petit déjeuner, précisa Draco, juste mon pain.

- Et... Ça ne peut pas attendre ? osa demander Harry qui, voyant le regard métallique se plisser dangereusement ajouta précipitamment :

- Je veux dire... Si ça avait été pour votre petit déjeuner, j'aurais trouvé en moi la force d'essayer de comprendre... Mais là, j'avoue ne pas vous suivre, expliqua-t-il le plus diplomatiquement qu'il le put.

- Le pain est meilleur chaud.

« Le pain est meilleur chaud. » L'affirmation de l'homme tourna de longues minutes dans la tête du brun. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment entrain d'avoir une conversation aussi ridicule... Si ?

- Oui, le pain chaud est agréable à manger, confirma Harry.

Si ! Ils étaient entrain de l'avoir.

En réponse à son affirmation, le visage du blond se forma en une mine satisfaite et arrogante. Exactement le même genre d'expression que portait Tom lorsqu'il arrivait à faire taire, son autre meilleure amie, Hermione... La fille la plus intelligente et sage qu'il connaissait. Le cerveau de leur trio. La seule personne qui ne faisait jamais semblant d'aimer les livres qu'on lui offrait pour les occasions spéciales. Le problème était juste que, une fois lancée dans un grand discours, débitant ses phrases ou sermons, il était toujours difficile d'arrêter la jeune femme. Seuls des propos plus pertinents que les siens avaient raison d'elle. Chose qui arrivait rarement, car Hermione détestait ignorer les choses. Non seulement elle détestait ceci, mais en plus, son amie aimait passionnément apprendre en lisant et elle s'intéressait à tout. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de croiser Tom Riddle, des joutes verbales aux mots tous plus longs et excentriques les uns que les autres fusaient rageusement entre-eux... Et quand Hermione perdait, Harry détestait voir cette expression satisfaite qui ornait le visage blafard du pédant !

Harry détestait vraiment cette expression... Et la retrouver sur un autre visage que celui de Riddle l'irrita davantage. Le jeune diplômé s'empressa ainsi d'ajouter à son stupide commentaire que le pain chaud donnait aussi mal au ventre, histoire de voir se faner le sourire en coin agaçant qu'arborait le blond... Qui ne bougea pas d'une seule ride face à sa remarque.

- Qui s'en soucie réellement ? lança Draco d'une voix amusée et légère, que le plus jeune jugea particulièrement discordante à entendre.

Là, tout de suite, dans l'instant présent, Harry regrettait d'avoir accepter ce job. Le jeune homme pensa alors à son léger découvert et aux factures à venir, puis, il finit par se résigner. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot... Alors il se leva et sans rien ajouter de plus, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Un regard perçant et gris n'avait rien raté de ses gestes et des émotions qui le traversaient trop facilement et dont on lisait tout. Cependant, le possesseur des yeux couleur acier prit peur en s'imaginant, que peut être, le jeune homme abandonnait son travail, que peut être, il ne reviendrait pas... Et Draco était loin d'être stupide, il était évident qu'il avait quelque peu du forcer le plus jeune. Il savait que Harry aurait aimé ne pas être ici, chez lui... De plus, aucun contrat n'avait été signé. Légalement, Harry était libre.

- Où allez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il le ton faussement détaché.

Draco entendit le jeune homme expirer, puis une voix fatiguée s'éleva.

- Chercher votre pain, Monsieur...

Ce timbre polie et presque soumis posa instantanément la vue d'une barrière que le brun était entrain de fixer solidement entre-eux. L'homme d'affaire semblait pourtant s'être résolu à s'y habituer durant un temps, mais l'entente de cette tonalité lui restait affreusement contraignante.

Draco n'ajouta rien, n'accompagnant même pas, son désormais homme à tout faire jusqu'à la sortie, se contentant d'observer encore et toujours son dos...

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour quitter les enceintes trop blanches du bâtiment. Harry observa de nouveau son bout de papier, et soupira. Il lui faudrait une bonne demie-heure de marche à pieds pour rejoindre la boulangerie en question. Ainsi, il serait présent à l'ouverture du commerce avec une ponctualité déconcertante. A croire que Draco Malfoy l'avait fait exprès...

Harry secoua sa tête et se mit en route. Seul, il aurait largement le temps de penser aux choses qui étaient entrain de se présenter à lui.

Sa marche et le froid du vent mélangé à la neige n'éclaircirent en rien ses idées, arrivé devant l'enseigne illuminée et ouverte, Harry constata que les boulangers étaient toujours entrain de préparer les vitrines. Le jeune homme entra et acheta ce qu'il devait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner chez l'homme blond, la brise glaciale s'engouffrant dans son manteau lui fit penser que le pain ne serait plus chaud à son arrivée...

Tranquillement abrité, chez lui, cela faisait presque une heure que Draco usait le coton et la soie de son tapis. Allait-il revenir pour finalement mieux repartir ? Harry avait-il changé d'avis le temps de traverser le temps infect qui sévissait dehors ? Ces interrogations tempêtant sans une once de répit dans son esprit, furent dissipées lorsqu'il entendit une sonorité aigre teinter l'air devenu insoutenable de son appartement.

Il se précipita devant le combiner et en y voyant Harry, l'homme déverrouilla instantanément les grilles.

Harry, de son côté, ne se formalisa pas lorsqu'il n'entendit pas la voix grave de l'homme à travers le haut parleur. A pas lents il en finit de se préparer à se faire, une fois encore, avaler par l'immeuble. Décidé à marcher encore un peu, tant qu'il le pouvait, il entreprit de passer par les escaliers... Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une fois arrivé à l'étage du blond, ce dernier l'attende tranquillement sur le seuil de sa porte, les bras croisés, le corps élégamment soutenu par le mur.

- Revenu signer son contrat ? lança Draco négligemment.

Harry tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase.

- C'est exactement ça, Monsieur, répondit-il froidement.

Arrivé à la hauteur de l'autre homme, il tendit son sac et continua sur le même ton :

- Vos pains...

Draco jeta brièvement son regard sur le sachet tendu puis il le dériva progressivement sur le visage congelé du plus jeune.

- Entrons, déclara-t-il platement. Suivez-moi.

Le brun fit ce qu'on lui demanda et suivit silencieusement le plus âgé. Leurs pas rapides les conduisirent dans un salon faisant aussi office de salle à manger qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

- Vous pouvez déposer le pain dans cette corbeille, indiqua Draco en lui montrant d'un signe de tête une simple panière en osier posée sur la table à manger. Le contrat se trouve juste à côté, continua-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta et fit ce qu'on lui demanda.

Enfin, celui-ci pris entre ses mains les documents officiels stipulant de sa future condition de travail. Téméraire, il se permit même le luxe de lire en diagonale ce contrat qui le lierait étroitement à Draco Malfoy une fois signé. Mais seules trois closes l'intéressaient véritablement. Une fois ces dernières décryptées avec la plus grande attention Harry signa rapidement les papiers.

Sur ses gardes et étonnamment anxieux, Draco n'avait pas pu fixer ses yeux autre part que sur le jeune homme. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ce dernier signa son contrat le choqua presque. Comment pouvait-on signer quelque chose d'aussi important d'une façon aussi... Désinvolte ? Quasiment irréfléchie ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le signiez aussi vite, exposa-t-il presque suspicieusement.

En réponse, Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa simplement des épaules.

- Ce contrat ne dure que deux mois, je gagne 980 livres par mois pour un nombre d'heures ne pouvant pas dépasser le chiffre de huit par jours... Alors, ça me va.

L'homme d'affaire haussa un sourcil et se retint de citer mots pour mots à la figure de cet inconscient les différentes autres closes toutes aussi importantes qui formaient l'ensemble de ce contrat.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai signé ce bout de papier, que devrais-je faire pour vous ? demanda laconiquement Harry.

- Rester avec moi...

La phrase avait été soufflée, doucement, simplement, alors que le ton n'en demeurait pas moins sérieux et grave... D'une sincérité à la limite douloureuse, presque étourdissante pour celui qui l'écoutait, car contenant en son sein une attache inexplicablement forte, illusoire même...

Comment cet homme pouvait lui demander de rester en arborant cet air ? Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser... Mal à l'aise. Le ton de l'homme lui semblait hors propos, juste décalé par rapport à leur situation et aux mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés auparavant. Alors le brun s'interrogea, curieux de comprendre les mécanismes neurologiques du plus vieux. De nombreuses fois, il lui était apparu que ce dernier semblait simplement se moquer de lui, lui ordonnant, exigeant, s'adressant à sa personne avec ce ton informel, un peu comme si ils se connaissaient... Pourtant, ça n'était pas le cas. Alors pourquoi avec sa simple phrase, Draco donnait l'impression qu'il lui était nécessaire ? Et Harry n'était pas stupide au point de penser que ces mots avaient un quelconque lien avec son travail. Se pourrait-il que ?...

- Pardonnez-moi d'ignorer votre phrase pour l'instant... Mais j'ai une question à vous poser, amorça-t-il franchement.

Un simple hochement de tête l'amena à continuer.

- A quel point aimez-vous votre métier pour que vous vous y creviez à la tâche jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil ?

La question prit totalement Draco au dépourvu, ceci ajouté à la façon dont elle avait été posée rendait l'homme confus. Cette interrogation n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part... Sans être une simple affirmation, il semblait que son émetteur connaissait déjà lui-même la réponse.

Comment Harry pouvait ignorer que cet homme partageait avec lui ces mêmes preuves de fatigue extrême ? Marquées, creusées, tatouées à un tel stade ne les rendait pas si anodines. Le jeune médecin, sans être particulièrement fan des yeux de panda qu'il arborait, ne s'en préoccupait pourtant pas, seules les conditions dans lesquelles il les avait hérités étaient intéressantes... Ce qui rendait les cernes noirâtres de son employeur d'autant plus intrigantes.

- Je suppose qu'il est aisé de constater à quel point je me dévoue pour mon travail avec le visage que je porte... pensa éluder subtilement l'homme.

Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe.

- Est-ce du dévouement ? Vous perdez-vous dans votre travail par pure dévotion ? Ou vous y noyez-vous simplement pour mieux éviter de vous noyer dans le fond de votre verre ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une impertinence que Draco jugea rare, en le regardant bien trop droitement dans les yeux.

Il sourit.

- Pourquoi ai-je donc le sentiment que ce ne sont pas réellement des questions que vous me posez depuis tout à l'heure ? déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Parce que je suis persuadé que le fait de me voir rester à vos côtés et vos valises sous les yeux reflètent simplement le fait que vous vous sentez seul, répondit doucement Harry.

Le regard surpris et à la fois concerné que l'homme blond fit rapidement disparaître l'étonna davantage. Draco Malfoy se pensait-il aussi impassible qu'un meuble ? Était-ce réellement possible pour un être humain de, ne serait-ce croire, qu'il était insubmersible ? Si oui, pour combien de temps ?

- On ne demande pas à quelqu'un qu'on connait à peine de simplement rester avec soi à six heures du matin alors qu'on l'a convoquée à cinq...

Le plus vieux tiqua légèrement lorsque le brun mentionna le fait qu'ils se « connaissaient à peine. »

-... On n'exige pas à ce point que cette personne revienne une fois qu'elle sera partie. On n'attend pas sur le seuil froid de sa porte, pieds nus, que cette dernière revienne... A moins de se sentir effroyablement seul, bien entendu, expliqua lentement le jeune médecin en souriant tristement.

Draco transpercé par ses paroles transporta son regard intensifié dans celui de son vis à vis. Remarquant à nouveaux les traces de fatigue logées sous les yeux verts, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre assez sèchement :

- Serait-ce des propos d'expérience ?

A son interrogation, Harry dissipa la tension qu'ils étaient entrain d'incuber dans la pièce de son rire clair.

- Je ne pense pas que nos situations soient comparable, indiqua-t-il une fois son rire arrêté. Mais... Certaines périodes de l'année me poussent à vouloir me démener pour ne pas que je me retrouve seul, alors... termina-t-il riant tout en pointant du doigt ses propres cernes.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi léger en s'exposant tellement et à la fois si peu ? Le comportement du brun l'intriguait, le fascinait, le troublait.

- Certaines périodes de l'année ? répéta Draco indécis.

- J'ai juste du mal avec les périodes de fêtes de fin d'année, s'expliqua-t-il. Enfin... Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas une seule personne sur terre qui n'ait pas du mal avec ces dernières. Les raisons sont seulement trop diverses et variées en fonction des individus.

Oui, le jeune homme le troublait. Il troublait son être. Il le faisait d'une façon presque renversante, fracassante, laissant derrière sa vague de lui, des débris et restes brisés qui, sous cette douce brutalité, finissaient par s'en aller avec sa houle pour que ne restent que les ondes apaisantes de son eau.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons deux à avoir du mal avec ces quelques mois alors... finit par prononcer l'homme d'affaire.

Il était surprenant de voir combien il était facile de discuter avec Harry. Si surprenant que cela aurait presque pu l'effrayer.

- Je vais rester, déclara alors calmement Harry.

A cette petite phrase, Draco sentit couler dans chacune de ses veines un long et fébrile sentiment de soulagement et de joie.

- Passez-vous des fêtes aussi effroyables que cela ? demanda alors le brun dont la curiosité n'était plus à refaire.

- Elles me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs, répondit l'homme la voix légèrement crispée.

Sentant qu'il commençait à approcher la limite, Harry n'ajouta rien.

- Que diriez-vous de fêter mon premier jour en tant que votre homme à tout faire ? s'enthousiasma-t-il soudain bêtement.

Mais son entrain n'arriva pas jusqu'à son employeur qui le dévisagea comme si un gentil Alien vert venait de tomber sur la pelouse propre et parfaitement millimétrée de son jardin. La seule réaction qu'il récolta fut un haussement sarcastique du plus âgé. La réaction de l'homme fit rougir Harry qui se trouva tout à coup bien stupide.

- Je... Je me disais juste que, peut-être, fêter quelque chose d'autre, de nouveau, vous ferait penser à autre chose... bafouilla-t-il. Peut-être penserez-vous à ce souvenir-ci, plutôt qu'à ceux que vous tentez d'échapper l'an prochain, ou dans quatre ans, voire dans dix... expliqua-t-il difficilement. C'était idiot comme idée... Pardonnez-moi, murmura finalement Harry en mâchouillant ses lèvres.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots hésitants sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme, Draco, de son côté, avait progressivement écarquillé ses yeux, complètement soufflé par l'engagement et la manière avenante dont le brun s'empêtrait.

- Champagne alors ? ronronna-t-il.

A cette proposition, Harry faillit déclarer qu'il ne supportait pas le goût du champagne et de l'alcool en général... Mais face au regard pétillant de Draco et à ce sourire franc qu'il portait très bien, le brun se ravisa. Ça n'était pas pour lui tout ça...

Sa coupe de champagne arriva étonnamment vite entre ses mains fines et légèrement calleuses.

- Santé à vous dans cas, Harry, s'exclama un Draco toujours souriant en lançant sa flute en l'air.

- A chacun son remède, je suppose... murmura Harry qui finit par le joindre dans son geste. Santé à vous aussi Draco.

Puis, le jeune homme porta poliment la coupe emplie de ce liquide à apprivoiser contre ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée.

En fin de compte, le champagne de l'homme n'était pas si mauvais...

* * *

Posté le 18/08/12

Notes :

► Les fautes d'orthographe restantes seront corrigées dans les plus brefs délais.

► Réponse par reviews organisée dans l'ordre alphabétique de vos pseudonymes.

►Aux vues des nombreuses reviews qui me sont soumises avec cette fiction, les réponses aux prochaines reviews seront « envoyées » aux personnes inscrites sur le site par le biais de la petite bulle accompagnant celles-ci. Les réponses aux reviews d'auteur anonyme seront en revanche toujours inscrites en fin de chapitre.

**A chachamaru43** : Alors toi ce sont les épreuves anticipées tu as passé ? Que de souvenirs dans mon cas précis ! J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi ! En te remerciant pour ta review et en espérant que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu !

**A Clairounette** : L'auteur s'excuse pour le temps d'attente qu'elle a fait endurer à ses lecteurs ! J'espère donc que ce dernier aura été pardonné avec la venue de ce nouveau chapitre !

**A Darkmoonlady** : Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que ce dernier chapitre t'aura encore plus faite craquer que le premier ! J'espère donc avoir continué dans cette lancée avec ce dernier chapitre !

**A Dracolina3** : J'espère que ta faim aura été un peu comblée avec ce dernier chapitre ! Qui, à ma plus grande honte a mis du temps à paraître ! Sinon, comme tu auras pu le constater, Draco n'en a pas fini de faire ses caprices de Diva Star ! XD

**A Ecnerrolf **:Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu auras autant bien aimé ce nouveau chapitre !

**A Eichi-chan **: Dans ce cas : Bienvenue dans mon fan club officiel ! Ravie de savoir que les premiers chapitres t'ont bien accrochée ! En espérant que cette suite se posera sur cette même lancée !

**A Ekio Kimiko** : Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que Draco et Harry ne s'étaient jamais adressé le moindre mot avant leur entretient... ^^ Le voile en ce qui concerne leur petit « passé en commun » sera levé bientôt, mais les circonstances seront loin d'être aussi superficielles et fugaces que les trucs du genre : « L'amour au premier regard ! » Ou « Les coups de foudre » en tous genres. Il me serait difficile d'écrire ce genre de choses puisque j'y crois moi-même difficilement xD J'espère néanmoins que ce dernier chapitre t'aura un peu plus conquise.

**A Elena Snape** : Encore merci de ta review ! Oui, Harry ne se rappelle pas de Draco et pour cause de nombreuses années se sont écoulées entre leur première rencontre et le temps actuel dont ils font partis (même si d'autres facteurs rentrent en compte, notamment celui du cadre en lui-même.) Sinon ouais, Harry est vraiment trop honnête (et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne s'entendra pas spécialement avec Draco durant un premier temps.), et Draco, quant à lui, s'amuse à faire sa Diva de bas étages. Oui, ses propos étaient plus que bien réfléchis. Ce personnage aime contrôler les choses, jamais il n'aurait dit ça dans la spontanéité. Voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura su capter encore un peu plus ton attention !

**A Ewigk **: Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ta review ! Oui, le thème de ma fiction est ma foi assez intéressant à traiter. Le rapport des êtres humains en général avec l'argent est toujours fascinant, notamment lorsqu'il est particulièrement rattaché avec le monde du travail. C'était là pour moi l'occasion idéale de m'y atteler, bien que je ne souhaite absolument pas rentrer dans les codes et clichés qui pourraient facilement découler de cette approche. Sinon, effectivement, Harry sent qu'il provoque un quelque chose de peu... Naturel (du désir entre autre) chez Draco. Mais comment dire... Pour l'instant Harry s'en fout quoi. Il s'en méfit, mais ça s'arrête là. Quant à Draco, oui, il est définitivement obsédé par Harry et ça se ressent dans la manière dont je l'ai écrit (je pense). Les raisons de cette obsession sont tout autant multiples qu'à la fois très simples et profondes. Le véritable déclencheur de cette obsession fût leur première rencontre (très particulière, mais dont je vais terrer les circonstances pour l'instant)... Et à partir de cet événement, l'imaginaire de Draco va développer tout une sorte de « mythe » autour du personnage de Harry. C'est pour cette raison que l'on peut effectivement parler d'obsession à ce stade et pas « d'Amour » (manquerait plus que ça ! xD). Et entre l'imaginaire et le réel... Les différences font souvent mal. Enfin, en ce qui concerne l'annonce, Draco en se procurant le CV de Harry a pu avoir accès à ses données personnelles en quelque sorte notamment l'endroit où il vivait. En espérant avoir répondu à tes quelques interrogations !

**A Idelyse** : Voilà la suite ! Dieu qu'il a fallu que je me motive pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! Brefouille, j'espère que tu l'auras aimé !

**A Kim** : Merci de ta fidélité ! Ça me motive vraiment quand j'écris !

**A Kisis **: Merci de ta review ! Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Cette fiction semble être assez populaire pour ses débuts, et ça me dépasse un peu ! xD J'ai l'impression qu'on va m'attendre au tournant car le thème a été déjà plus ou moins éculé ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**A Lord La Folle** : J'aime aussi Draco lorsqu'il est caractérisé par tous les adjectifs que tu viens de citer. Dans mon esprit, je ne le vois pas du tout comme une femmelette. Quant à Harry... C'est certain que son caractère s'oppose à celui de Draco sous plusieurs points. Mais je pense que ce dernier pourrait nous réserver bien des surprises. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce nouveau chapitre !

** A MangaLoveee** : Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre et par extension cette fiction que FN&lM. Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce premier jour de travail (non achevé certes mais patience ^^) ?

**A TeamSerpentard **: Oui, cette relation Pauvre/Riche est clichée au possible. Reprise des millions de fois ! Personnellement, j'appelle ça le syndrome de Cendrillon. ^^ C'est pourquoi je travaille énormément sur le style et le scénario de l'histoire pour ne pas rentrer dans les stéréotypes chiants qui accompagnent trop souvent ce genre d'histoire. Si tu connais ma fiction _FN&lM_, alors tu constateras que cette fiction est aux antipodes de_ Déclassement_. Et c'est pour cette raison que les chapitres de _Déclassement _mettent du temps à paraître. Ce genre de scénario plus simple m'est nouveau, ne dit-on d'ailleurs pas que les choses les plus simples sont les plus compliquées à réaliser ? ^^


End file.
